rapprochements et disputes
by Phoenix25512
Summary: Hisoka se tourne vers killua alors que celui n'est pas au courant. Se lieront-ils d'amitié? Gon sera t-il d'accord ? Première fic .
1. chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde! Avant de commencer je fais cette fic un peu sur un coup de tête car je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de fic sur hisoka et killua (en même temps une relation entre entre un clown tueur pédophile et un enfant c'est pas trés sain mais il n'y a que des gens chelou comme moi pour imaginer des trucs pareils). Malheureusement j'ai le niveau d'écriture d'un CP alors les fanatiques bescherelle pour votre bien aller vous-en**

.I **l ne faut pas oublier que c'est ma toute première j'éspère que vous serez indulgent et puis c'est en écrivant que l'on s'améliore :).**


	2. Tour de passe-passe

Hisoka a été toujours adepte de combat intense avec des adversaires à sa taille. Il aimait aussi découvrir des personnes avec du potentiel comme gon. Ah gon! il était obsédé par ce petit garcon, énergique, fougeux, impulsif, mais en observant son évolution en prévision d'un futur combat, il trouva que gon devenait plus égoïste, plus capriseux, trop impulsif, son comportement commencé l'agacer plus qu'autre chose. Son regard de senti attiré par killua, se visage innoncent, cette peau magnifiquement pâle, ses grands yeux bleus expressif, il s'emblait si fragile en apparence toujours en retrait, discret dans l'ombre de gon alors que celui-ci recevait les éloges .Mais maintenant il ne pourrait plus les suivres,gon a retrouvé son père.Le duo se sépare donc, mais qui suivre ?Les progrès de gon ? ou killua?En observant leurs au revoir il décida de suivre quand même cette poupée à la peau laiteuse pour rattraper le temps, en apprendre plus sur lui, tout simplement l'obeserver, Hisoka sourit sounoisement tout en se léchant les lèvres non non concentration.

Il les observe se séparant chacun partant dans une direction opposée.

POv killua

Pendant ses voyages avec aruka il était heureux de partager des moments avec elle . Mais après quelques mois de vadrouille ils décident de revenir à la demeure des Zolkicks. Aruka était contente de rentrer à la maison mais comment fait-elle pour ne pas leurs en vouloir? Mais il l'écouta et partirent pour Kukuru Mountain. Aruka fut reconduite dans sa "chambre" sécurisée . Killua lui aussi est également conduit au sous sol il y passa de nombreux jour pendu par les mains, malmené par son frère qui adorait se défouler sur lui . Ah que le temps lui parut long jusqu'a ce que ...

POV hisoka

Il avait perdu la trace de killua depuis un mois. Comment le retrouver? Il pouvait envoyer un message à Illumi mais ça paraîtrait suspect alors il décida de se rendre chez lui et d'aborder le sujet de fil en aiguille. Le voyage lui a semblé particulièrement long lui qui est si patient d'habitude .Une pensée lui traverse alors l'esprit . Et si Illumi, le frère le plus surprotecteur du monde ne savait pas non plus où il était ? Une angoisse survint alors, mais il devait se contrôler, rester calme sinon Illumi le sentira tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas .Il lui envoya un message histoire de ne pas débarquer comme ca , prétextant une information a lui faire passer même si il n'en avait pas, il inventerait . Il arrive enfin devant les portes de la vérifications. Le garde lui explique rapidemment le système des portes et quel chemin prendre pour arriver à la demeure de ses maîtres . Evidemment les 5 portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas impressionnant. Il arriva rapidement devant les immenses portes en chêne massifs, il frappa 3 fois et un majordome lui ouvrit et le conduit directement dans les quartiers de Illumi. Hisoka s'arrêta quelque peu sur la décoration, il n'était pas curieux, ni impressionné de nature mais savoir dans quelle style killua vivaient le captivait mais il dût cependant se recentrait devant les portes de la chambre d'Illumi.Il frappa une nouvelle fois et Illumi passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement avant de le laisser entré:

-"Ha! Hisoka tu es déjà la j'ai reçu ton message il y a 15 minutes, enfin bref quel est l'information que tu voulais me comuniquer.

-Allons pas la peine de se précipiter dis- moi plutôt sur quelles affaires tu es "dit il en s'installant sans gêne sur un des canapés.

-Rien de très intéressant, une histoire de chantage entre des cousins éloignés et la mafia.

La discution continua, Hisoka parvint a rester dans le sujet de la famille pour mentionner killua sans suspicion, attendant le moment opportain.

-Au fait comment s'adapte kalluto dans la brigade ?

-Eh bien je suis surpris que tu demande ce genre de nouvelle mais il a encore beaucoup a apprendre.

-Tu sais Nobunaga voulait intégrer Gon et Killua dans la brigade .

-Mh ouais peut être mais ce Gon est trop "gentil" pour intégré l'araignée et Killua ne s'épanouirait pas et il mérite mieux.

C'était le moment.

-Au fait comment va killua je ne l'ai pas vu se baladant dans le manoir?

-Mh tu demande de ses nouvelles c'est nouveau ?

-J'ai bien demandé pour kalluto.

-Pfff eh bien je ne sais pas si tu savais mais il a voyagé un peu partout dans le monde, nous échappant a chaque fois.

Hisoka arqua un sourcil feignant l'ignorance.

-Oh il est revenu il y a peu alors nous devons le corriger.

-Ah et pourquoi c'était pourtant comme un exercice de s'échapper de situation comme celle-ci et il a réussi vu que vous n'étiez même pas capable de l'attraper.

-Parce que chaque fois que nous étions proche de lui, il s'arrangeait pour nous faire accuser de chose illégales meurtres, trafic ... .Ce qui nous a fait ralentir et fais avoir des problèmes avec la justice. Mais on s'en aient sorti a chaque fois et puis il a fallit dévoiller l'existence d'alluka et il a mis sa vie en danger plusieur fois . Papa est furieux pour aruka, maman est furieuse a cause des problemes de justice et moi je suis furieux qu'il est mis sa vie en danger inutilement . Il est tellement iresponsable c'est pas pour rien que je lui planté une aiguille dans le cerveau, pour qu'il soit prudent.

Hisoka écoute le discours d'Illumi avec silence et attention mais tout ceci l'inquietait ou était Killua en ce moment et quesqu'ils étaient en train de lui faire ?

-Et comment est-il puni ? se risqua hisoka

-Et bien il est sous sol.

-Et ?

-Tu pose beaucoup de question a son sujet dis moi.

-Je suis curieux . Ton ingéniosité pour trouver des corrections exemplaires son incroyable.

-mf et bien il est enchaîné et on le fouette jour et nuit depuis plusieurs jours. Quand c'est pour torturer son frère Milluki est toujour motivé.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de chose plus original ?Je peux voir ça? demanda Hisoka en se léchant les lèvres mais avec un soupcon de rancoeur envers Illumi qui ne fais rien pour défendre son petit frère adoré.

-Si tu veux"

Illumi le conduit donc au sous sol . Plus ils s'approchaient de la porte ou s'échappe de la lumière et des buits sourds et secs plus il s'entait son estomac se contracter. Il avait peur de voir dans quel état serait Killua et ce qu'il dirait. Mais, pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il autant pour lui?c'était tueur merde il ne peut pas avoir ses sentiments mignon comme la compassion, mais dé que killua occupait ses pensées il sentait un tiraillement sur sa corde sensible.Ah il devait se reprendre si ca se trouve killua sera dégoûté par son attirance envers lui, mais même si il l'envoyait chier il ne pourrait pas detourner son regard.

-Hisoka !? son nom était soufflé avec tellement d'épuisement et de surprise qu'Hisoka sorti de ses pensées pour trouver un Killua mal en point, affamé, blessé. La vue du sang dégoulinant des blessure de killua mit hisoka en appétit (après tout un tueur reste un tueur) mais il s'agissait de killua. Il maudit intérieurement Illumi de le laisser dans cette situation il voulait tellement l'aider .

-Umm bonjour Killua .Il s'approcha de Killua d'un pas lent et précis il se posta juste devant lui le cachant de la vue d'Illumi.

-Quesque tu veux. Cracha Killua d'irritation quand Hisoka approcha un doigt de son torse.

-Rien je voulais juste voir. Il posa son doigt et le fit glisser sur tout le long, il fut ravi de voir que cela provoquait un frisson chez Kirua.

-Va-t'en cria! Kirua d'irritation.

-Et pourquoi ?Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? me tuer ?il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à t'échapper de ces chaînes dit Hisoka en effleurant les épaisses chaînes doublées, montrant que Kirua s'était déjà échappé plus d'une fois

-Bon, partons. Hisoka tourna les talons et partit en avant laissant Illumi fermer la porte derrière lui.

Kirua maudit encore hisoka pendant de longues minutes. Le soir ou il somnolait des débris de mur et de la poussière vola partout dans la pièce signifiant que les chaînes venez d'être arracher de celui-ci. Au milieu de tout ce désastre, Kirua tomba au sol, surpris, puis découvrit un mot sur sa poitrine. Malgré la précipitation Kirua pris le temps de lire le mot :

Alors tu es surpris? C'est encore un de mes tours de passe-passe si tu veux connaitre mon secret rejoint moi dans l'auberge près du port je t'y attendrais jusqu'a demain. Mais tu aussi rester ici.

Malgré ses réticences Kirua se mit à courir à travers les dédales de couloir souterrain pour tenter de trouver une sortie. Après quelques minutes de course effrénées, il parvint à sortir dans le parc de la propriété .10 minutes de course plus tard il se demanda pendant un instant si il devait aller retrouver Hisoka.Oui il irait, pour lui en foutre une! et après il cherchera Gon. 20 kim et une douzaine de chute plus tard il arriva au port et entra dans l'auberge il demande à voir Hisoka il fut conduit à sa chambre mais une boule au ventre apparaissez au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte. A peine eut-il le temps de voir la porte s'ouvrir qu'il sentit sa vue se brouiller et son corps tomber.


	3. Une menace insignifiante

Lorsque Killua se réveilla il était allongé dans un lit . Sa mémoire était encore brouillonne et il avait très faim puis il se souvint: Hisoka, le mot, son évasion, son arrivée à l'auberge puis le noir. Il essaya de se lever mais il senti une douleur dans son dos et son ventre, il vit beaucoup de bandages et de pansements, il s'observa quelques minutes avant qu'Hisoka n'entre dans la pièce . Surpris Killua attrapa un stylo sur la table de chevet et le jeta à travers la pièce et vient se planter dans le mur à un cheveux de l'oreille d'Hisoka .

-Eh bien je vois que tu es réveiller!

-Quesque je fais là et quesque tu m'as fais?

-Tu es venu me retrouver n'esce pas ?

-Oui je ne savais pas ou aller...

-Si tu veux savoir quand tu es arriver tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras je t'ai allongé sur le lit, j'ai examiner et panser tes plaies.

-D'accord .Et ou as tu dormis ? Il etait suspicieux pourquoi Hisoka fesait tout ça pour lui.

-Sur le canapé.

-Ah euh...Killua était embarrassé

-Je t'ai ramener à manger je suppose que c'est à cause de ça que tu as perdu connaissance.

Après un moment de silence pesant...

-Je suis content que tu sois réveillé sinon j'aurais était obligé de te transporter encore inconscient.

-Comment ca?

-Si tu es venu ici c'est que tu veux partir non ?

-Oui oui et où allons nous? il dit ca comme si ils étaient amis comme si il était prévu dans les plans d'Hisoka.

-Et bien j'avais prévu d'aller à la tour céleste je pensais que tu irais chercher gon mais tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.

-Disons que je ne sais pas par où commencer alors je viens avec toi.

Dans la foulée ils prirent le premier dirigeable pour la tour céleste.Pendant le trajet trop de questions trottaient dans le tête de killua.

-Au fait, Hisoka ,je ,enfin...

-Oui ?Killua fut surpris d'entendre une voix si douce sortir de la bouche d'Hisoka , mais il s'empecha de rougir et continua:

-Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir et tout enfin voila.

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est tout naturel si je ne voulais pas t'aider je ne l'aurai pas fait . La il se rendit qu'il en a peut être trop dit.

-Pourquoi m'as tu aidé d'ailleur ?

-Parce que je pensais que tu savais ou était gon.

-D'accord donc c'est juste pour ca pour ton propre intérêt comme d'habitude!

Hisoka s'en voulu de lui avoir fait croire que c'etait pour gon qu'il a aidé mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité lui dire que ca lui fesait du mal de le voir souffrir de lui dire qu'il tient a lui.

-Tu...tu ne dis rien . Sanglota killua à deux doigts de pleurer ou de massacrer quelqu'un.

-Ecoute killua ... je t'ai aussi aider pour ...Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais certainement pas la vérité il dut donc mentir une seconde fois espérant le consoler un peu même si il en doutait

-Pour mettre en colère ton frère.

La bombe était largué tout c'est passer au ralentit une larme coula sur la joue et de killua qui parti en courant.

Hisoka se maudit de l'intérieur mais que pouvait il faire il était tellement peu doué avec les sentiments il avait du mal a trouver les mots pour consoler quelqu'un.

Il décida de le chercher il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ca .

Pov killua

Ces quelques mots lui fit mal, il se sentait telement insignifiant pour Hisoka il l'avait toujours un peu admirer, il avait la technique et l'expérience même si c'était un allié de son frère . Trop de contradiction s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et les larmes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de couler .Il était assis au fond d'un couloir étroit et sombre ou personne n'irait le chercher.

Pov Hisoka

Il s'en voulais c'etait claire mais comment faire pour que Killua lui pardonne ? Il marchait a l'aveugle quand d'un coup il sentit une présence, un nen affaibli ,il tourna la tête et trouva un petit oiseau blanc roulé en boule .Il s'approcha doucement et s'asseya a quelques centimètres de lui.

-Je suis désolé killua ...je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Mais,mais ..pouquoi m'as tu vraiment sauvé.

Il y a eue de petites turbulences ,Hisoka en profita pour prendre sa petite tête blanche et lui offrit son épaule pour le consoler,Hisoka fut content que killua accepte ce rapprochement.Après un moment assez agréable de silence ou l'on entendait seulement les petits reniflemment de Killua, Hisoka je jeta à l'eau.

-Ca me fesais de la peine de te voir dans cet état.

-Sérieusement tu ne dis pas ça pour te faire pardonner.

Killua leva la tête et regarda Hisoka . C'etait déstabilisant et intimidant de le regarder dans les yeux surtout qu'il avait un regard compatissant ce qui lui fit encore plus bizarre.

-Non je te promet .

Une voix retentit dans le dirigable indiquant aux passagers qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Killua essuya ses larmes et gêné, il partit en courant.Hisoka ,lui ,resta un moment assis en souriant .

C'était le soir quand ils arrivèrent à la tour céleste,ils décidèrent donc de passer la nuit dans un hôtel proche de celle ci . Grâce à leurs licences de hunter ils accèdent aux plus belles suite de l'hôtel. Comme ce n'était que pour nuit ils prirent une chambre avec 2 lits . Plus tard ils descendent dîner au restaurant de l'hotel Killua avait faim comme jamais il prit des douzaines de plat mais il rapella que c'était Hisoka qui payait il fut gêné mais quand il le regarda il rigolait il se mit donc a rire lui aussi.

-Prend tout ce que tout veux ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé. Je t'offrirais tout ce qui te fait plaisir.

-Merci Hisoka . Dit Killua avec un grand sourire loupant la déclaration d'Hisoka .

Le soir Killua était dans son lit et regardait la télé pendant que Hisoka se douchait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait pour être aussi long . s'impatienta Killua . Il est pire que bisquet .

20 minutes plus tard Hisoka sorti de la salle de bain torse nu . Killua ne sans souciait guère même si il ne pu s'empêcher de jetter un coup d'oeil . C'est vrai qu'Hisoka était bien formé et qu'il dégager un certain charme, puis il se posa une question perturbante: Hisoka avait-il une petite amie? Cela fit rougir Killua puis il se questionna encore. Avec Machi, peut être,c'était évident d'un côté mais cela ne fesait pas plaisir a Killua.

-Tout va bien? demanda Hisoka.

-Oui désolé je réfléchissais. Il rougit violemment quand il rendit compte qu'il le fixer toujours.

-Demain on se levera tôt pour s'inscrire a la tour.

-Oui c'est mieux si on veut atteindre le 200 ème étage avant le soir .

-Alors bonne nuit Killua

-Bonne nuit Hisoka .

Le lendemain Killua se réveilla vers 6h du matin,il avait assez dormit pour lui . Il se tourna vers Hisoka qui dormait encore. Bizzarement il se surprit a sourire car il le regardait dormir .Voir Hisoka faire une chose aussi simple et tranquille était amusant et puis il avait l'air paisible personne n'aurait pu se douter que c'etait un tueur psychopathe. Killua était plongé dans ses pensés quand il vit Hisoka ouvrir les yeux il sursauta et rougit de se faire prendre aussi facilement.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Non même pas 2 minutes . En vérité cela fesait plus de 20 minutes qu'il l'observait .

-Ah bon! tu devrais savoir qu'en tant qu' utilisateur de nen professionnel je peux sentir quand quelqu'un me fixe.

-Mais non n'importe quoi ! Killua se tourna dans l'autre sens comme pour fuire la conversation mais Hisoka voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ,il se leva, se pencha sur Killua pour le titiller.

-Je sais que tu mens pourquoi tu me fixais comme ca ? Il aimait bien l'embêter car il rougissait de manière exceptionnel d'autant plus qu'il a une peau laiteuse ce qui fait un contraste si appétissant. Hisoka se lécha les lèvres .

-Mais je réfléchissais je n'est pas fait atttention ou je regarder .

-Tututututu mensonges encore.

Killua essaya de sortir de son lit et de l'emprise d'Hisoka mais celui-ci utilisa son bungee gum pour le maintenir contre lui.

-C'est que je trouvais ça incroyable comment tu pouvais etre si innocent et paisible quand tu dors . Si il pouvait disparaitre il l'aurait fait sans hésiter il était tellement gêné. Hisoka relacha son aura et Killua couru donc dans la salle de bain s'habiller et vite partir manger, pendant qu'Hisoka était toujours ébahis de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un immence sourit fendait son visage : il était heureux .

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner léger ils arrivèrent à la tour céleste. Beaucoup les reconnaissaient. Après avoir combattu toute la matinée ils prirent une petite pause au 150 ème étage Killua ne parlait pas, encore gêné de ce matin d'autant plus que Hisoka lui a soutiré les informations qu'il aurait préférer garder pour lui . Comme prévu dans l'après-midi ils arrivèrent au 200 ème étage. Ils étaient en route pour s'inscrire quand une personne leur barra la route et s'adressa a Hisoka.

-Hisoka, cela fait longtemps que je t'attend un peu plus et je pensais que tu avait peur.

-hirufu qu'il y a t-il ? Tu n'en a pas eu assez la dernière fois ?

-Cause toujours tu verra que cette fois j'ai des hommes avec moi tu ferais mieux de faire attention à tes arrière ou de déclarer forfait le plus tôt possible .

-C'est ce que nous verrons .

Arrivé dans leur couloir Killua questionna Hisoka:

-C'était qui ?

-Oh lui c'était le cousin de Castro, il me hait depuis que je l'ai battu sans effort l'année dernière et que j'ai ridiculisé Castro.

-Umh ok tu compte le combattre ?

-Non il est plus qu'inutile pour moi mais si il pose problème je le tuerais dans l'arène devant tout le monde . Ah voilà ma chambre .

-Et voilà la mienne juste en face .Je vais me reposer un peu a ce soir Hisoka .

-A ce soir killua .

Et ils rentrairent chacun dans leur chambre .


	4. Une farce tragique

Cela fesait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à la tour céleste. Killua se remettais de ses blessures. Il était parti se balader en ville , un peu plus loin que d'habitude . Avec Gon ils allaient seulement jusque chez Wing , ils connaissaient les alentours mais pas toute la ville. Après une heure de flanage il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu perdu mais ça ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça il retrouverait bien son chemin. Depuis un certain temps il sentit des présence autour de lui , elles étaient nombreuses, beaucoup trop pour être un groupe de bandit ou un truc du genre il s'arrêta pour évaluer combien ils étaient. Elles ne bougeaient quasiment pas et quelque chose dans leur nen ne montrait rien de menaçant il trassa donc sa route ce disant qu'il était près de la tour céleste la ou pleins d'utilisateurs de nen venaient se battre. Soudain une présence se rapprocha d'un coup et elle , n'avait rien de bienveillant . Elle se posta devant Killua :

-Eh bien je ne m'était pas trompé. La voix était celle d'un homme ,Killua l'a reconnue. L'homme sorti de l'ombre.

-Tu es bien l'enfant qui était avec Hisoka il me semblait bien qu'il essayé de te cacher pour te protéger, malheureusement pour toi traîner avec lui t'apportera des ennuis comme ce qui va ce passer maintenant . Il claqua des doigts, d'un coup toutes les présences se rapprocha rapidemment de tout les côtes encerclant Killua. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ils étaient nombreux mais il ne pouvait se laisser prendre comme ça,il activa son nen.

-Oh quelle belle aura je comprends pourquoi Hisoka te garde sous son aile il veut te tuer quand tu sera le plus puissants possible , comme d'habitude.

-Silence! Killua ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre .D'un côté il ne pouvait pas le croire,Hisoka lui a dit il a aidé comme un amis le ferait, mais de l'autre ce que disait l'homme correspond tellement au Hisoka qu'il a toujours connue. D'un coup une dizaine de personne se jeta sur killua qui se defendit longuement chaque fois un autre en plus arrivé . Il commenca a paniquer tout en esquivant les coups qui venait inlassablement de toute part . Il en vient à tuer ses assaillants pour s'en sortir . Il se rendit compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée car chaque personne avait une arme . Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il voulait pleurer , pourquoi il n'a pas prévenue Hisoka qu'il sortait , si gon était la ils se seraient battu ensemble . Penser à Gon penser a quel point il lui manquait lui fit couler une larme sur la joue qui tomba par terre quand une lame s'enfonca profondément dans sa chair une fois deux fois quatre fois avant que Killua s'agenouille au sol .

-Eh bien peut importe que tu sois vivant ou mort dans les 2 cas je me serait venger .

Killua senti sa vue se brouiller, il perdait beaucoup de sang quand il vit huits de ses agresseurs tombés au sol. Hisoka se tenait derrière une expression de rage dans ses yeux .En un instant il disparu et tua tout les autres . Killua le regarda faire à demi conscient il vit hirufu s'écrouler d'un coup suite à 4 cartes plantées dans son corp . Une fois tous les ennemies éliminés Hisoka se précipita vers Killua .

-Killua ça va, reste avec moi ne ferme pas les yeux . Je vais te soigner. Il senti une inquiétude dans la voix d'Hisoka .

-Co..Comment ??arriva t-il a articuler.

-Je me suis inquiété tu ne m'as rien dit je t'ai cherché partout heureusement que je t'ai retrouvé malheureusement pas à temp et je m'en veux . C'est de ma faute tu n'avais rien avoir dans cette histoire je m'en veux tellement .Pardon .

-Non ce ..ce n'est pas ...grave . Killua se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Hisoka arrêta l'écoulement de sang grâce a son bungee gum et le pris dans ses bras. Killua était encore conscient il voyait bien la culpabilité et l'inquiétude qu'il essaya de cacher tant bien que mal, il froncait les sourcils . Killua aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et le remercier de l'avoir sauvé encore une fois mais il était fatigué toutes ses sensations se disperser de plus en plus il se sera contre Hisoka et puis le noir .

Quand il se réveilla il fesait nuit , il était allongé dans un lit ,son corp était douloureux mais il s'en fichait il regarda un peu vers la fenêtre et les draps dans lequel il était allongé ce n'était pas sa chambre, il était sûrement dans celle d'Hisoka il tourna la tête et trouva celui-ci endormi sur une chaise qu'il avait retourné pour dormir sur le dossier il tendit la main pour le réveiller et lui dire qu'il était a nouveau conscient et qu'il allait bien mais il s'arrêta pour le laisser dormir cela devait faire longtemp qu'il veiller sur lui . Killua ne pouvait plus s'endormir il prit donc l'oreiller tant bien que mal et le cala sur la tête de lit pour pouvoir s'assoir . Il regarda Hisoka dormir . Il devait l'admettre ,Hisoka était beau , il adoré le voir dormir il avait l'air d'une autre personne .Non, en y réfléchissant bien,avec lui,Hisoka changé ce n'est pas juste en dormant c'est tout le temps il n'est pas le Hisoka qu'il a connu a l'examen hunter . Cela ne le dérangait pas ,cette autre facette était agréable mais d'autre part il voulait le Hisoka qu'il a toujours admirer .Killua vogeait dans ses pensées quand il vit deux yeux dorés s'ouvrir lentement puis papillonant avant d'observer Killua intensement . Killua rougissait toujours quand Hisoka le regarder car il avait de si beau yeux, brillant, pénétrant et sournois à la fois Killua tourna le regard pour se poser sur la table de chevet.

-Killua...Il tourna les yeux vers Hisoka. Une telle douceur dans sa voix l'avait fait frissonner et surpris en même temp .

-Oh Hisoka ...je ...merci beaucoup .

-Non je peux pas te laisser me remercier c'est entièrement ma...

-Arrête je t'inderdis de dire ca . Laisse moi te remercier c'est tout .

-Mais tu te rend compte que tu as pu mourir a cause de m...

Killua prit hisoka dans ses bras, le serra fort contre lui ,l'homme ,surprit serra a son tour l'enfant si faible dans ses bras. Killua enfouie sa tête dans le cou d'Hisoka et y sentit un léger parfum très agréable .L'homme était heureux de ce rapprochement inattendu par la propre initiative de Killua . Killua quand a lui rougissait il n'en revenais qu'il venait de prendre Hisoka dans ses bras aussi spontanément. Mais il n'arrivait pas à effacer son sourire de son visage.

Après un moment Hisoka se recula pour regarder Killua qui c'était endormi , il le rallonga sur le lit , sourit devant ce visage si angélique, innocent et ... il pourrait continuer comme ça longtemp alors il tourna les talons et partit boire quelque chose pour se changer les idées .

Killua eu froid en se réveillant. Quelque chose lui manquait ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui savait lui apporter de la chaleur ,une chaleur différente que celle de Gon . Non c'était ça Gon commençais à lui manquer terriblement ,le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait il était même peut être en danger ou agonisant et lui il était tranquillement allongé dans le lit d'Hisoka après s'être fait battre a plate couture par une bande d'amateur . Il commenca a pleurer de colère surtout , de colère contre lui, mais aussi contre Gon qui l'a laissé la sans rien dire .

Hisoka rentra à ce moment la et entendi ses petites complaintes aussi mignonne que déchirante il se dirigea donc vers le lit et vit Killua en pleure:

-Killua..pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-J..je penser a Gon il me manque beaucoup tu sais .

Hisoka senti un pic dans son coeur il ne su pas trop ce que c'était un peu comme de la rancoeur ou de la jalousie , quelque chose de nouveau pour lui . il resta un moment immobile puis quelque chose l'interrompit dans ses découvertes de sentiment.

-Hisoka ? Killua l'appela la voix pleine de sanglots.

-Killua je suis sur que Gon va bien et qu'il rentrera bientôt.

Il prit brièvement l'enfant dans ses bras puis l'embrassa sur le front .

-Veux tu que l'on aille acheter du chocolat ? Avec tout ces mois d'espionnage il savait parfaitement ce que killua aimait et ca marche, instantanément les larmes font place a un grand sourire sur le visage de Killua

-Sérieux! Oui allons-y !Il se leva d'un bond et commenca à partir.

-Attention à tes pansements Killua . Averti Hisoka souriant à l'idée de rendre Killua joyeux aussi simplement.

 **Et voilà dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de sentiment . Disons que c'est assez dur pour moi-même d'exprimer mes sentiments alors ceux des autre ,de personnage fictif et que je ne connais pas j'ai peur d'en mettre trop ou pas assez. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez .**

Au fait je n'avez pas remarqué mais le titre du chapitre précédant et aussi le titre d'un épisode HunterXhunter 2011 je l'avez choisi au hasard pourtant comme quoi ...;)


End file.
